Sick Days
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Takao gets sick and misses an important match because of it. Kai comes by to see if his friend is okay and tries to cheer him up. KaixTakao [One Shot]


Takao lay in bed sneezing and coughing. He could barely sit up without getting dizzy and the worst part of it was he couldn't go to the semifinals of the Japan tournament. The board had granted him a pass to move onto the finals anyway because they figured he would have won, but his pride was still hurt. To think that while he could be out there blading he was stuck inside, barely able to move. His grandpa had caught him trying to sneak out three times and on the third attempt he had just simply locked Takao in his room. How his grandpa did that what with the sliding doors and all was beyond him, but he still did it.

Takao sighed and looked at his Beyblade lying next to his pillow. The bit beast inside almost seemed to be mocking him and even though it probably was Takao just put it to high fever delusions. He didn't need to be mocked anymore then he already was. He yawned and stretched which brought on a wave of dizziness that made him collapse back onto his bed. He never remembered being this sick before.

The hours wore on and he took several small naps, nothing major though. He was too bored to even sleep. Finally, around 5 or so he heard a small knock at his door. "Come in," he said hoarsely.

Kai slid open his door and came into the room. Takao glared at the spiky haired teen. "What do you want," he said huffily.

Kai blushed, "I came to see if you were feeling okay. Since you seem to be perfectly fine," he said and turned around to walk back out the door.

"Wait!" Takao said sitting up to try and stop Kai. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell sideways. Kai was quick and managed to catch Takao before he fell out of bed.

"Do you have something to say?" Kai asked, helping Takao back into bed.

Takao made a face, "I'm bored," he admitted.

Kai shook his head and trued to cover up a small laugh unsuccessfully. "I bet it just killed you to not be able to Beyblade today," he said, sitting on the edge of Takao's bed.

Takao sighed, "I tried to go, but my grandpa caught me."

"I already heard," Kai said dryly. "I'm amazed you're awake."

"It's just a little cold," Takao said airily.

Kai took off his glove and put a cool hand on Takao's forehead. Takao blushed and Kai frowned, taking his hand off Takao's head. "It doesn't feel like a little cold to me."

Takao crossed his arms, "Well you're not a doctor, so I don't care what you say."

"You're really sick," Kai said softly.

"Yeah, so? I'll get better," Takao replied.

Kai sighed and placed his Beyblade next to Takao's. It was worn and had a few scratches on it. "Tough battle?" Takao asked while eyeing Kai's Beyblade.

Kai shrugged, "It wasn't too bad."

Takao's mouth twisted, "No, I'm sure it wasn't."

"The finalists this year are pretty tough though," Kai said suddenly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I was worried about you," Kai said finally. He said it in a strained voice but Takao could tell he really meant it.

"Is that why your blade is so beaten up? You were worried?" Takao sniffed.

Kai turned an angry red and Takao shut up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai asked.

Takao gave him a big smile, "I'm perfectly fine. You worry too much."

Kai sighed, "You give me reason to worry."

Takao bristled, "Just what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kai said innocently.

Takao yawned and Kai stood up. "You should sleep," he said.

"Aww, don't go. I was so bored today you wouldn't believe it!" Takao exclaimed.

Kai sat back down, "You get bored way too easily," he pointed out.

Takao leaned back into his sheets and smiled sleepily. "I know," he admitted.

Kai started to tell Takao everything that had happened that day, and how strong his opponents were. There was a lot to say and in that amount of time, Takao had leaned against Kai and fallen asleep. Kai didn't even realize it until he shifted his weight and Takao stirred fitfully.

Kai put his hand on Takao's forehead again and found that the fever was slightly lower then when he arrived. Takao half turned in his sleep and rested his whole upper body against Kai's. Kai blushed but didn't move, there was no reason to wake him up, not when he had just fallen asleep.

Takao smiled in his sleep and embraced Kai. Kai vaguely wondered what Takao was dreaming about, but then he decided he really didn't care. He carelessly put his arm around Takao's shoulders and drifted off into his own nap hugging the smaller boy tightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

W00t! Yet another KaiTa for Deadly Serenade, because I luff her so :3 So all yous who like these fics thank her becuase she's the one who requests them XD Hope you liked it /o/


End file.
